Vibration from internal combustion engines with few cylinders (for example a two cylinder engine or a four cylinder turbo diesel engine) or firing less than all of the cylinders for the engine, for example firing only two cylinders in a four cylinder engine, can be too high to dampen with traditional mechanisms such as pendulum dampers within a crankshaft for the engine or a torque converter in a power train for the engine. Thus, it is impractical to implement deactivation applications, for example, deactivating all but two cylinders in an engine for a passenger vehicle. It is known to use the torque generated during peak torque events (cylinder firing) to generate electrical energy, and to store the electrical energy in capacitors. Then, during low torque events (between cylinder firing) the stored electrical energy is used to generate torque to put back in to the system. Such systems have inherent energy losses and inefficiencies due to the conversion of the mechanical energy of the engine to electrical energy, and the subsequent conversion of the electrical energy to mechanical energy.